gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Next Generation Tournament Round 3
Round Two Results It was ANOTHER crazy round...three contestants didn't turn in assigments, scoring an incomplete and almost endangering themselves in the competition. In the end, no one was eliminated due to the shocking events of ANOTHER contestant dropping out. So, we say good-bye to our beloved Val. The tournament was once again almost called off, but Hpottergleek, Bloodontherocks, and LoveYouLikeCrazy were passed to allow the game to continue, but will need to turn in their assignments this round if they want to survive! As a result of the drop-out, once again, there was no voting this round. And the Winner of Round Two Is... Congrats, to Brittana glee and Zinnia3! That's right, a tie! While there was some errors, Brittana glee stepped outside of the box and offered a logo to add to the reality of the assignment and was rewarded for her cleverness. However, Zinnia3 gave us a very detailed and proper report that warranted winning as well. As a prize, both will receive an extra point to be added to their lowest scores out of all three judges scores. This could make or break next round, so you have to step it up fellow competitors. Round Three Subject: And Then What Happened... Assignment: Your assignment is simple, and perhaps the most fun yet. If you write a fan fiction on The Glee Wiki, then you should have no problem with the assignment. Each of you has been issued an episode at random of Glee: The Next Generation. Your assigment is to pick a character, any one you want, and then pick a scene from the episode. Write a small scene (just one) and show what happened with that character after that scene took place. You can choose to use a song of your choice however it's not required. Write your scene in a blog on here, NOT in the comments, then post a comment with the link to the blog. This time, we'll be judging your assignments on a slightly different scale. We'll judge on how well you kept with the theme of the episode, how well the characters were kept in character, proper grammer, spelling, punctuation, how well it fit with the episode, and of course creativeness. It's preferred if your scene stays between 500-1000 words. Under 500 is too short, and over 1,000 is a bit long. So, have fun and go for it! Also, if you have trouble finding the episode you have been assigned, have trouble understanding the assignment, or have trouble reading the picture above, please ask me for help. I don't mind. Good luck, guys. EDIT: 'Due to all the people quitting, Trae209 has dropped out as a judge and will join this round as a contestant. His episode will be "Pretty In Pink." We are currently trying to find a new judge. Judges' Result Okay, so once again, we have a crazy round. 4 people failed to turn in assignments and the three repeat offenders, with multiple INCOMPLETES, find themselves in the bottom 3. But first, the winner of Round 3, Called Back Brittana glee Klainer619 LosSims2 The Bottom 3 #'Hpottergleek. 'You came down a long way from round 1, which you won. But 2 imcompletes in a row and you find yourself at risk this round.You have potential, so step it up if you wish to continue. #'BloodOnTheRocks. With a second imcomplete, you are once again at risk. You can do much better. #'ILoveYouLikeCrazy.' Has not turned in a single assignment. The Process #Each round, the contestants will be given their assignment and notified of the start of the next round via both their Glee TV Show Wiki and Glee: The Next Generation Fan Fiction Wiki Talk Pages. #They will have 48 hours to work on their assignment. If anyone fails to turn in the assignment within 48 hours, they will automatically move into the bottom three. #Once that 48 hour period is up and I have declared TIME'S UP, you may not submit your assignment. Anything submitted after TIME'S UP has been declared, will not count and will be ignored. Voters and judges may not use it as a means to vote for or against you. It will be deleted and they must take into consideration a blank assignment. #After time's up has been declared, I will call a meeting as soon as possible with my other judges, Trae209 and QuinnQuinn. We will look at all assignments and discuss them. We will score them and average our scores. The 3 contestants with the lowest scores will be placed into the bottom 3. All contestants will be notified that the results are up. #The voting round will begin. Contestants can '''vote, but in the spirit of good sportsmanship, '''cannot '''vote for themselves. Any votes for one's self will not be counted. Contestants are encouraged to link from their Facebook, Tumblr, blogs, MySpace, Twitter, etc. and ask people to vote for them if they are in the bottom three. Once at least 20 votes have been cast, the person with the least amount of votes will be eliminated. But don't worry, you still stand a chance to be brought back for the '''Wild Card round, after which one or two will be eliminated from the competition. Anon user votes do count, but remember: your IP address will give you away if you try to vote for yourself. Also, any votes from anon users with the same IP address, only one vote per IP address will count, and yes, I will check. In the event of a tie, only votes from registered users will count. If there is still a tie, a sudden death vote will begin. First contestant with three votes stays. #A new entry will be created with a new assigment, and the process starts back at number 1. The Final 8 #Brittana glee - Round Winner #Zinnia3 - Round Winner #LosSims2 #Klainer 619 #Trae209 #Hpottergleek - Incomplete #LoveYouLikeCrazy - Incomplete #BloodOnTheRocks - Incomplete Eliminated *TheOneWithTheGoldenGiraffe - Quit Contender Progress Chart Category:The Next Generation Wiki Tournament Category:TNGWT